


The Sweetest Sin

by Kanekis_Centipede



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Havolina, Oral Sex, Paralysis, Smoking, Smut, i love it, jean is so friggin starstruck with rebecca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanekis_Centipede/pseuds/Kanekis_Centipede
Summary: Candlelit table, sweet wine, steak sizzling on each of their plates, and a large bouquet in an elegant vase in between them - it was the perfect definition of a dinner date according to Havoc. After what happened with Solaris, or Lust, he swore to himself that he'd never go out on a date with someone who'd ask him first; it was a defense mechanism. However, he truly felt that that was never going to happen anyways, not with his legs laying useless like this. It was a day well-spent at the family store; he was just about to close up until a familiar face arrived at the door. Rebecca Catalina.





	The Sweetest Sin

The Sweetest Sin

 

Candlelit table, sweet wine, steak sizzling on each of their plates, and a large bouquet in an elegant vase in between them - it was the perfect definition of a dinner date according to Havoc. After what happened with Solaris, or  _ Lust _ , he swore to himself that he’d never go out on a date with someone who’d ask him first; it was a defense mechanism. However, he truly felt that that was never going to happen anyways, not with his legs laying useless like this. It was a day well-spent at the family store; he was just about to close up until a familiar face arrived at the door.  _ Rebecca Catalina.  _ He met her during his time at Eastern Headquarters; they became acquainted enough for him to be able to rely on her bringing the reinforcements he prepared to Mustang during the Promised Day. He smirked as she walked up to the counter. 

 

“Nice to see a pretty face around here; all I see are these rugged men who come and go, haha. I was just about to close up, what brings you here, Catalina?” Havoc turned his wheelchair so that he could face her. Her face carried a friendly grin. “Looks like I caught you at the right time, eh? I was in the area for a while and thought I’d drop by. How’re you holding up?” He handed her a cup of coffee left over from the pot, which she gladly took. “I’m still young and strong, I’ll be alright.” Rebecca took a sip of her coffee and looked up to see the merchandise in the showcases around the counter. He wasn’t lying when he said that his family general store literally carried everything, from groceries to stationery items to toys to alcohol and cigarettes and other various jarred goods. It wasn’t hard to believe that he’d been able to carry a black market for weapons in here. With her gaze still focused on the showcases of alcohol behind him, she asked him, “Hey, do you want to get dinner with me later today?”

 

Ash fell from his cigarette. “Y-you mean like a date?” His shoulders tensed up a bit. “Yeah. I mean, only if you want to. It’s not like we, single people, got plans or shit for dinner. So, I figured…” Havoc burst out laughing at that line. Maybe it was ok. Besides, he trusted her. “Ok, you got me there, hehe. Alright, I’ll bite, the Serenade at 7 do ok for you?” She nodded and headed to the door. 

 

“Oh yeah, one more thing…” Her hair swished to the side of her shoulder as she turned around to face him. “That beard does not suit you at all.”   
His cigarette fell from his mouth.

 

:::

 

The restaurant definitely wasn’t a five-star, but it was elegant enough for Rebecca’s luxurious tastes. Havoc arrived around ten minutes before 7 o'clock. He had already booked their reservations and taken a seat at their table with his wheelchair beside him. His chin still prickled from his recent  _ mandatory  _ clean shave. He wore a well-fit grey waistcoat with a tucked white button up and a red tie underneath, and his black slacks made him look well put-together. His dark overcoat hung over his chair sloppily. The table was, well, his definition of a perfect, elegant dinner date setting, with the added touch of the bouquet of roses he’d bought. He had just begun to light his cigarette when Rebecca interrupted him by placing an envelope on his head. 

 

“Here. For you.”

 

As soon as he caught a glimpse of her, his mouth involuntarily went agape. The attraction had been there for a pretty long time, tracing back to his days in the East, but it had never been so in-his-face enough for Havoc to even realize his infatuation with her. Well, not until  _ now. _ Rebecca’s hair was kept down and stopped short just below the small of her back. It was the first time he had ever seen her like this. Her curls framed her face which she lightly adorned with a bit of mascara and red lipstick. Her dark green slip dress was snug against her curves and looked absolutely stunning on her. She chuckled a bit after seeing Havoc staring at her with his mouth open. “Aren’t you going to check what’s in it?” Her question pulled him out of his daze. He stumbled to pick up the envelope that had fallen during his reverie.

 

“What is this?”

“As much as I hate playing the messenger, Riza told me Colonel Mustang wanted to give this to you.”

He opened it and found nothing but a photo of Team Mustang in it, no letter.  _ Typical Colonel.  _ Jean stared at it with a longing gaze. 

“You know, Jean... There aren’t many brave men like you, and Lord knows how many cowards I’ve seen in Amestris.” Rebecca shrugged off jokingly. 

Havoc smiled at her and rolled up his sleeves. “I don’t think I’m done just yet. I’m going to re-enlist once I’m done with rehab.” 

“Oh? Well, I hope for a speedy recovery!” 

 

They settled down and ordered classic steak for the both of them along with a bottle of wine. “Here, I bought you roses,” he grinned and handed her the bouquet. She thanked him and went on to smell them. The sight of her holding roses up to her nose with small strands of hair falling off her face almost made Havoc whisper ‘Goddess’ out loud. “You look very beautiful, you know? I must be hella special and blessed to be able to see you like this, haha,” Havoc joked. “Are you flirting with me,  _ 2nd Lieutenant Havoc? _ ” Her words strung out of her mouth deliciously slow. “Well, this  _ is  _ a date, isn’t it? And haven’t you heard? I’m not in the military anymore. You can call me Jean.” Havoc looked at her mockingly with hooded eyes and a stupid grin. Rebecca tinged a deep red. “Well, you clean up pretty well,  _ Jean _ . I see you shaved, too.  _ That’s  _ a relief,” Rebecca took a sip out of her wine while Havoc rolled his eyes at her. “The beard wasn’t  _ that _ bad--” “It was,” she retorted before he could finish. The waiter came with their steaks and filled their glasses halfway through with wine. In between the waiter’s arms arranging the food, Rebecca caught Havoc’s steaming face and giggled to herself. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence. Havoc looked up startled when Rebecca clanged her fork and knife against her plate. “Havoc, can I stay at your place tonight?” He almost choked on his steak. “Y’see, it’s late and my hotel’s way too far...  _ Not to mention, I checked out of it already since it’s way too expensive, ahahaha…”  _ She murmured out the last part but Havoc still heard it. “Is that the real reason why you went on this date with me?” he glared at her. Rebecca scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously. “Well, not entirely. I wanted to catch up with you and stuff, and I was worried about your recovery…” she mumbled while swirling her cup of wine and looking down at her lap with a light blush on her face. “Can’t you do this for an old friend, hm?” Jean sighed loudly and conceded. “Okay, you can stay for however long you want.” Rebecca practically beamed at Jean. His face reddened. 

 

:::

 

The two had drunk quite a bit before taking a taxi to Havoc’s place. Cheerful laughter emerged from the hallway to Havoc’s apartment. His mother insisted on him staying at the family house when he was transferred to the Eastern hospital but he politely refused. He decided to rent out the apartment he had lived in before while he was in Grumman’s command. With the click of his key, the both of them entered his place. Rebecca was shocked by how homely he managed to make it despite only living here for a little less than a year. She placed her bag on one of the couches before looking around. Beige walls surrounded her in which he had hung various pictures of his family and generic pieces of painting. He had a single bedroom, a tiny kitchen by the entrance, and a living room which they were standing in at the moment. 

 

“You can sleep in the bedroom, I’ll just stay on the couch.”

“But, Jean, your legs…”

He grins. “Are you worried about me?” Rebecca scowled at him. 

“I’m sleeping on the couch and that’s that, good night,” she declared before laying down on the couch and closing her eyes with her eyebrows knit together. He chuckled before rolling his wheelchair away only to return with a blanket to tuck her in with.

 

:::

 

Several hours passed. Rebecca couldn’t get a single wink of sleep. You’d think after the amount of wine she drank with Havoc, she’d have been very drowsy but that didn’t seem to be the case. She frowned at the lumpy couch she was on before getting up to get a glass of water. She downed the cup in one go, and before she could go back to the living room, she heard a strange clicking noise from Havoc’s room. She peeked inside and saw him having a smoke by the window with a glass and a bottle of bourbon beside him on the table and his hands fiddling with the lid of his lighter. He turned around from his chair to find Rebecca at his doorway. Her hair had seen tamer days and one of the straps on her dress was falling off her shoulder. He took his cigarette out of his mouth and looked at her with a grin. “Couldn’t sleep?” She shook her head. 

 

She approached him and sat on top of the table. Havoc stared at the gleaming stars in the sky and the silent city in front of him. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he took a drag from his cigarette and glanced at Rebecca. She grinned at him and nodded. “Here, check this out.” He caught her attention and made her watch as he proceeded to use his lighter to crack open the cap off the bourbon bottle. He poured her a glass but she shot him a cheeky smile and took a swig straight from the bottle. She grimaced from the sickly sweet taste yet still gulped down another draft. Havoc could only blink at her with the glass he was going to hand her still in his hand as she deftly drank. 

 

He sighed in relief after seeing that she set down the bottle with it being more full than he thought it would be. “You do know that that has a lesser percentage of alcohol in it than ordinary whiskey, right?” he remarked at her. She squinted at him and cursed under her breath. She pressed two fingers on her forehead in exasperation. “You’re telling me I drank some shit that tasted like straight up sugar, and it didn’t even have enough alcohol to help me get a buzz?” He held his hands up in mercy. “You need better alcohol, ya damn lightweight.” she shook her head at him and pulled up the strap on her dress. He chuckled at her comment and took another drag from his cigarette. “Doctor’s orders, sweetheart. I’m sorry.” She scoffed and knit her eyebrows together. “I hope that bitch who did this to you is rotting somewhere in hell.” Jean smirked at her in agreement. 

 

“Well, I don’t think I’d ever have this special treatment from _the_ _one_ and _the only_ Rebecca Catalina if this didn’t happen to me.” She shot him a glare and folded her arms. “I’m not handing you any of my pity. I don’t have time for that,” she huffed. 

“...Well, shit. If I have to lose both of my legs just for that one pretty lady who I have my eyes on to give me attention, then, so be it.” 

“Let’s not forget that a “pretty lady who you had your eyes on” was the one who fucking made you lose them in the first place.”

 

He chuckled lightly at her retorts and said, “You’re different, Becky. I trust you.” He thought she’d join in on his laughter, but he looked up only to find her examining him intently. It felt as if she could see right through his blue eyes. He was definitely a sight to see. It was one thing to see him all dressed up for a date, but looking at him when he’s by the moonlight with his hair tousled up and his blue eyes drowsy but still managing to look so bright was really...something else. Not only that but one or two of his buttons were open and his red tie was wrapped loosely around his collar. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. She leaned down, supporting herself on his armrests, and whispered in his ear, “You know, Jean? I really like you...and I don’t think I’ll ever meet another man like you, so I’m not taking any more chances of losing you.” She grabbed him by the tie and pressed her lips against his. Havoc widened his eyes with shock before closing them and kissing her back. He tasted bitter with the overwhelming smell of ash, but it felt so intoxicating for her and the sweet tinge of the whiskey from before made the experience even more indulging.  

 

She peered into his face searching for signs of whether she did something he wasn’t comfortable with, but Havoc was already placing his hands around Catalina’s hips and pulling her in closer for more. She breathed flush against his face, the tip of her upper lip touching his. “Can I sit on your lap?” Havoc chuckled and shook his head at her genuine concern before grabbing her thighs and pulling her onto his lap. Her dress rode up all the way to the point where the hem was flush against her belly. She flinched from the touch of his cold hands against her thighs. “I can take it, babe,” he said with hooded eyes and proceeded to kiss the side of her jaw. She fumbled with his tie and buttons as she pressed light kisses around the side of his neck. His hands dug deeper into her thighs as she bit harder. By the time she managed to pull off his button-up, his neck was blooming with red bruises. 

 

Her gaze fell to his well-defined abs, sculpted from years of military training. Her fingers slowly found their way to his skin and felt the slow rise of his chest with every breath. She noticed his blue eyes staring daggers at her face; his usual bright blue irises twisted from lust into a dark blue. She bit her lip with impatience. She needed to have him.

 

He groaned in pain as he carried his body to the bed with Rebecca holding onto both of his arms tightly. She laid him down and kneeled over the dirty blond man with his tie between her fists. Havoc smirked at her, seemingly recovered from before and interested in where she was taking things. “My body is yours, Becky.” He held out his arms giving her full access. Rebecca giggled at his easy submission. She wrapped the tie around his eyes and bit his cheek. He could see absolutely nothing and the darkness was daunting. He heard her movement to the side of him and wondered what she had in store for him. It was a few seconds until he heard the sound of her clothing hitting the corner of his room. He suddenly jerked up as he felt her pulling down his slacks and boxers. “What are you doing? You already know I can’t feel anything down there!” he growled, eyebrows bearing deep furrows. He hissed as her palm pushed him back down. “Relax, Jean.” She kissed his lips and drew circles on the back of his hand. “Do you trust me?” His mouth opened slightly in uncertainty before he finally nodded and laid back down with an unsure frown on his face. 

 

Rebecca started slow; she wrapped her fingers around the head of his cock and jerked it up and down, making it rise. She leaned down from beside him and Jean winced as he felt her bare breasts against his upper body while she licked the side of his neck. Her playfulness made him cross his arms over his face in an attempt to cover the deep shade of red growing on his cheeks; the sight simply made her snicker. She maneuvered her tongue down his chest and sharply bit his nipple making him let out a moan before he could stop himself. He gasped as he felt her sucking on it lightly, and his mouth oped with heavy breaths as she escalated her movements. Still continuing her steady strokes on his member, she used her free hand to remove one of his arms from his face and guided it down between the brunette’s thighs. He flinched at how wet she was but eagerly started rubbing her clit. 

 

She moaned his name in his ear and squeezed her thighs together with his hand still pressed between them. Rebecca was caught off guard when he pushed two thick fingers into her with no warning. Her body squirmed under his touch and her limbs felt like jelly from pleasure, and that made her jerking irregular and erratic. It took a while before his shaft was fully erect, but she managed. Jean felt a blow against his ear and quivered. “Jean, I don’t know how many times I’ve imagined this…” She took in a harsh breath before continuing, ”...exact situation before with you. You always did stand out as the most attractive guy in the academy.” Even without seeing his face, she knew he had a shit-eating grin on it. “Even if you were probably the biggest dumbass, too.” He curled his fingers inside her and rubbed her g-spot, practically forcing her to heave out a breath from the sensitivity. 

 

“Oh yeah? A dumbass got you feelin’ some type of way, hm? Tell me more.” he smirked as he roughly thrusted his fingers into her. Catalina bit on his ear to force her moan back down, but when he hit her sweet spot again, she couldn’t hold back and groaned as she rocked her hips on his fingers. She streaked her tongue from his belly all the way back to his neck and bit. “I’d always wanted to take control and fuck you-” she kissed his neck before continuing, “Fuck you till you moan shamelessly, but looks like I’m doing more of the moaning tonight.” He let out a sigh as she nibbled lightly along the apple of his neck. She grinded against his fingers and continued her playful ministrations on his jawline before biting his lower lip and kissing him viciously. He groaned into their kiss and inserted a third finger into her. She pressed a finger against his nipple as she entwined her tongue with his. Her hand found itself palming his erection before lightly squeezing his balls.

 

:::

 

Havoc grunted as his body tensed from the new pulsing sensations he was experiencing. A tingling sensation? An orgasm? It felt similar. Yet dulled out. He never thought he’d be able to feel one again ever since he lost feeling. It felt...amazing. It was like what would be the opposite of the frequent phantom pains he felt. As if his muscles were tensed for so long and they’d finally eased up. His head finally came to rest back on the pillow as he started to recover.

 

Rebecca’s gentle jerking motion came to a stop as his release spilled over her fingers. She slipped off the blindfold, and Havoc looked at her with dilated eyes as she licked the cum off her fingers. “That was... _ incredible _ . Holy shit. I could never do it while jerking off.” he gasped in astonishment. She frowned at him. “Ok, too much information? Besides, all it takes is an experience with the mind.” “And a sexy woman.” She smirked as she felt his hand grip her thigh. He let his eyes wander over her slender but compact body. He was definitely awestruck. It was either by the way her thick hair enshrouded her body, or by how perfect her full breasts were - even if she thought they were uneven, or by the way her muscles and scars proved how strong and rugged she was -  _ as if Jean needed proof of whether Rebecca was strong or not. _ Either way, her body left him feeling dumbfounded.  

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He couldn’t help but let those words slip out of his mouth after seeing her. As if on instinct, he pulled her on top of him so that she was straddling his stomach. She looked at him with a perplexed expression. He cupped her ass and moved her in closer. “You think I’m just going to let you finish without tasting you?” She threw back her head and comically laughed at him. “Okay, ashtray. Let’s see what you got.”

 

She inched her body forward till she was above his face. Her body shuddered as she felt his nose poking into her, his hot breath against her skin, and his five o’clock shadow prickling her thighs. He dragged one long swipe of his tongue against her and she was already clenching. His fingers dug into her hips to support her weight. And as soon as she got comfortable, he started swirling his tongue against her. 

 

:::

 

Jean Havoc is a sexy, sexy man. He’s definitely the type of playboy who has dated several women, and by “dated” he probably means he’s had a one-night stand with them. Nevertheless, he was experienced - definitely explored all his tricks and techniques to near perfection. And it  _ absolutely _ showed, from how he only had to use his tongue to make Rebecca a moaning, hot mess who was currently violently riding his face and desperately trying to keep her grip on the headboard. 

 

The dim moonlight illuminated the room and made the sweat glisten on their bodies. Jean alternated between taking it slow to leaving her  _ squirming _ . Every time she was getting close he’d suck her clit painstakingly slow. Of course, Rebecca didn’t hesitate to call him an ass while he was at it, but then he had to do that knowing chuckle. His voice vibrated against her and the mere feeling made her jolt. 

 

“Oh?” he grinned under her. He pulled her in closer and nipped at her clit before humming against it.  She nearly yelped at the sensation and at that, she lifted her thighs. “Don’t tease me, ashtray.” “Okay, okay, princess,” he relented as he pulled her back down and kissed her clit. “I’ll let you get what you want.” 

 

His tongue dipped into her and she tasted of pure ambrosia. He rolled it around switching it up between tracing letters of love on her bud and plunging it into her and licking all her juices. She wanted to thank whoever taught him how to twist the muscle of his tongue the way he did, God probably. Every time she pulled on his hair, he’d groan, and every time he groaned under her she was that much closer to losing her mind. But, she couldn’t help herself. 

  
  


She was close. He  _ knew _ she was getting close. She rocked her hips in a rhythm much faster, and he tried his best to match her speed. Her eyes were tearing up and she had to bite her lower lip to silence her gasps that were getting a little too loud. She couldn’t hold back the moan that came out when he stuck his middle finger in her, pumping into her with reckless abandon. All it took was his middle finger to curl itself inside her and a harsh suck on her clit before she came, pulsating, muscles clenching with every lick he took after to savor her taste. 

 

The room went silent except for her small pants. Jean kissed a path from her folds down her thighs; love bites followed where his lips tread. Rebecca sat back on his chest with sweaty curls and a lazy smile plastered on her face. “I might just have to excuse the fact that you’re not rich to see you as the perfect man for me.” She grinned, entwining her fingers with his. “You might as well have me wrapped around your little finger because I’d be willing to get you anything you want. No matter the cost.” He held her chin to kiss her parted lips. 

 

“Well you’re lucky, coz all I want is you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Every time Jean compliments Rebecca in this fic, in reality, it's really just me projecting onto him lol.


End file.
